A Love Lost and Found
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: This is a a kind of spin-off from 'prom queen my version' some st Berry moment at first, then finchel friendship and possibly something more. sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: after watching funeral tonight, this idea pops out of my head. Sorry in advance for killing of you know who. But this is a kind of spin-off going towards Finn's way. I thought it would be nice to redeem Finn's 'Rachel' obsessed character in 'Prom my version'. Hope you all like it. Cheers! X Rose**

**Inspired a little by my friend Matthew, love you mate! Shall see you again one day! I can now remember you and just smile at the memories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I've heard so many people wishing they did ;) ehehe much love to you guys :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Lost and Found<strong>

"I love you Rachel!" the love of my life whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck with his face, his usual way of saying goodbye to me, leaving a bit mark just behind my ear, so only he could find it next time we were together. Apparently it was to be after he had picked up something special.

He had been very vague about it all. Even though I had tried to prise it out of him a million times already, but his lips were sealed. Even my puppy dog eyes and sexy smile couldn't even get it out of him this time.

I sighed as I knew I had to wait when he was ready to spill his beans to me, and HE ALWAYS SPILT THE BEANS TO ME NO MATTER WHAT IT WAS. He couldn't help share EVERYTHING with me; we were each other's inspiration.

"I love you too" he said to me before he started to walked across the road, turning around slightly to blow me a kiss that I pretended to catch. In that moment a car turned the corner and came bustling straight for him.

I gasped as I saw the look on his face, it wasn't a look that meant that he was scared of dying, but the look that said that he loved me so much and everything was going to be okay. I was going to be okay.

The breath was soccer punched out of me, as a loud scream evaporated out of my lungs and into the air, "Nooooo! Jesse!" I yelled as the car impacted against him like he was nothing at all. It stopped for a second to go around him, while it screeched its tires to make a fast getaway.

"No No NO! This could not be happening! Not to my all perfect Jesse St James, who did wrong, but redeemed himself by helping us win Nationals! Not the Jesse that I had dreamt a whole lot of possibilities with! No no no! Not the Jesse who was going to move to New York so I could attend the greatest college I had dreamed about all my life. No this way not happening'

But it was. I ran towards him, knowing that he was already gone. The car had been going way too fast to have left him alive. My phone was dialling nine-one-one, and somehow I had managed to make the phone call, and they were sending someone out immediately! No no no! you are too late!

I cradled his head to my chest. Tears streaming down in buckets, I no longer had control of myself, howls of desperation and loss streamed out of me. 'No no no' I wailed into the air, as I held his lifeless body. 'Not my man! Not my perfect man! He was... Oh god why?'

The sirens of the ambulance were bustling close by, almost too where we were situated by the sounds of its sirens going off. 'You're too late' I whispered to myself. 'You are too late' I kept whispering as they pulled me gently away from his body, but I couldn't leave him.

"Make room please miss" they tried once again, but the way his legs and body parts were sitting, everyone could already tell that the young man that I didn't want to be apart from, was high up into the air and gone like yesterday's wind.

"No. No NO! You can't have him!" I yelled at them! "No no no!" I kept yelling at them. Already accepting that he was gone for good, and not just in California visiting some college mates, or visiting his parents at which ever place they were, he was gone.

* * *

><p>I watched from the window as they placed a cover over his face. It was too surreal to be happening; my guy was just here a moment ago. I shook my head slowly, as I watched the nurses and doctors stream out of the room. Deeming him dead, which duh, she had already known from the way the car had hit him way too fast, the way his body had flown up in the air like he weighed nothing, and falling to the ground like a rag doll, his body had fallen in such a way that said it all.<p>

Jesse 'perfect' St James was gone. I remembered the last moments, when he had looked at me, knowing full well that it was the end for him. And he had even managed to give me a look of hope and inspiration. I walked towards the closed door and gently opened it, not caring by the sounds of the nurses who tried to protest, but another nurse just shook her head for the lady to stop in her tracts. I nodded to her, and she gave me a slight smile, like she knew just how I felt.

"Jesse, well you always like to go out in a bang!" a voice came at me from behind. It came without remorse or sadness, but just a knowing look like he didn't deserve to die, but was kind of relieved that he was. I felt a shiver run over me. Stephanie St James.

She looked a little like him, except her curls were longer and more darker than his, her skin tanned like she had been working under the sun for such a long time. This was the 'Teph' that Jesse had described to a tee.

* * *

><p>"What importance do you seek here?" She asked me coldly, like I didn't have a right to be in the same room as them. Like I was some sort of rag that was hovering around her brother.<p>

"R-Rachel Berry, his girlfriend" I stammered at her coldness, feeling slightly out of place, wishing she would disappear so she could say her final goodbye to him alone.

"Ah so your THAT girlfriend huh? The one that turned his heart of stone into..?" she purposely left the air cold. "Putty?" she said to me in amusement, she definitely showed signs of the old Jesse St James, who was so cocky and confident, he didn't care who he squashed or hurt in the process of his game of cat and mouse. A mannerism that ran in the family, apparently, it made me feel so awful, and now brought the way he was full circle. I was NOT looking forward to meeting his parent, and I knew it was going to come up soon.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked curiously. She hadn't seen Jesse for almost four years now. And even when she was in town, it was to cause some sort of freak out in the St James house hold. Apparently she left destruction where ever she went. This WAS NOT a good sign.

"What is it to you?" she smiled riley at me, thoughts going through her mind like a house on fire. The look that I had seen in Jesse's face a million times. "Family only time" she smirked at me, knowing fair well that I had every right to be there to say my final goodbyes to him. 'She wanted me out of here.' I thought to myself sadly.

* * *

><p>"She can stay as long as she wants to Stephanie" there uncle said to her crossly, putting a stop to her smirk, and replacing it with a scold. "She has every right to be here, and as for you. WHAT are YOU doing here?" he asked her coldly, letting me see the St James air about him, which sounded so out of place, even though he was a St James himself. He was always sweet and cheerful, and it had rubbed off onto Jesse.<p>

"It's okay Jimmy. She has a right to be here too" I said softly, letting Jaime St James bring me tightly in to one of his famous hugs that Jesse and I loved so much. It always felt like home. I was glad that Jesse had spent a lot of time with his uncle; his father had never had enough time for him. Though showing that he was proud of his accomplishments with Vocal Adrenaline (which brought on the heartlessness of his two younger siblings) he preferred not to take an active role in their lives.

"No it's not okay at all Rachel. You watched everything happen to him, from the last seconds of his life. You more than deserve to be here that any of us does" he said sadly, both wishing that they were talking about something else. Something heart-warming like they always did when I was over at their place.

"Stop with all this crap, Jimmy" she said with such coldness, that I saw Jimmy's knuckles turn white with rage.

"Have respect for your dead brother and the one who showed him how to really love"

"Spare me that nonsense. You're making Jesse sound like a god or something" she cackled with laughter. "You know what the real him was like?" she said with such nastiness, that my hand suddenly found its way towards her cheeks. It stunned us all in to silence. She took flight then, leaving the two of us reeling with anger, and relieved that she had gone.

"I'm sorry you had to witness Stephanie. She had always been jealous of Jesse and the pride that their father doesn't hide. It's sad really, the coldness that my brother taught them to be. Their mother is always at some day spar. Jesse changed the moment he met you!" he place an arm around me then and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"Where are Jesse's parent's?" I was curious to know if they had even heard of the news yet.

"Well yeah I left a message with Jarrod's secretary and Alina's personal assistant. They'll get back to me as soon as possible I guess" he said with doubt lingering in the air, not so sure if they would even attempt to come or not. "I will organise the funeral for next week and wait for their response before I confirm the exact day" he walked over to Jesse, and hugged the boy to him tightly, surely feeling the coldness that was radiating off him, kissing him, with tears now falling down his cheeks, murmuring words of sorrow and pain.

I walked out of the room, leaving uncle and nephew to say their goodbyes. It was such a sad display, knowing how much they had loved and respected each other. He had taught him to be a real man, and how to treat people. He had opened Jesse's heart in more ways that they could explain. Jaime and Katherine couldn't have kids, so he felt like he had one in Jesse and also in me.

Sdkcndkscdjs

'_Sorry to hear about Jesse'_ a familiar number she hadn't seen grace her phone for such a long time.

'_Thanks Finn. Appreciate it'_ I texted back to the boy, happy to know that bygones be bygones, and Finn had finally accepted that she and Jesse were in love. Had been in love she thought sadly.

'_Want me to come around?'_ he asked her with hope. He kicked himself mentally in the groin. _Of course she was going to say no! He felt like a complete douche bag. She would probably prefer someone like Kurt, Blaine or Mercedes to come to her aid._

'_Do you mind picking me up and taking me far away from here?_' I text back to him, rather glad that he had offered her his company. I felt a tinge of guilt, like she was running into the arms of her ex-lover's arms. My loves mortal enemy, his foe. I regretted sending the message now.

I walked out of the hospital and down by the trees that hid me from the hospital. I knew I was hiding from Jaime. I admitted that I didn't want him seeing me getting into my ex-boyfriends truck. I wouldn't want to see me, getting into his truck either.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Finn arrived. I signal him to where I stood in my hiding spot.<p>

"Geez Rachel, you would think you were hiding" he joked to me, and I was rather amused that he caught on to me so easily, like he always did.

"Yeah something like that" I respond quickly, too quickly that said that he was right on the ball. He nodded and I buckle my belt and he drives out of the hospital parking lot.

"Where too?" he asked me, I had no clue where to go. Moment's ago she had been with Jesse, and now? I felt so lost that I closed my eyes, willing that I was actually in Jesse's car, going to some unknown destination. Jesse always liked to surprise her with something unique and out of the blue. She would miss his unpredicatbleness.

Tears stream down my face before I know it, and I feel the car come to a crawl and stop by the side f the road. Arms come around me, bringing me into a cuddle, letting me run my tears away.

"Sorry" I said apologetically, I didn't want to be crying in my ex-boyfriend's car. It felt wrong in a million different ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: while wat****ching the funeral episode, I had the idea of making a 'kind of sequel/spin-off' from this story, but I'm sorry to say but I'm killing off someone (hint Rachel's current love in this story) to make way for a Finn/ Rachel friendship which may or may not lead to something more. Just thought that I should redeem his 'Rachel' obsession a bit with his own tale hey? Hope you guys like it as much as I have with this one :D cheers! X Rose**

**This chapter will be written in third person. Interaction between: Quinn, Britney, Finn, Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't now own glee.**

**I do not own the song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Lyrics and Music by Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quin felt so happy with the end game she was feeling. She was gorgeous as ever. Had the love of her high school sweetheart, a great career in real-estate, and had the most fantastic family and friends. She definitely felt like she had a guardian angel sitting on her shoulder, looking out for her.<p>

Her phone beeped from across the room, and she knew exactly who it would be. He was running a bit late again, held back for some work related incident. Typical! She sighed as she picked up her phone.

'Sorry hon. going to be a couple more hours. A friend needs me. Couldn't be helped. Will explain everything later. X' the message read.

'Sure thing! Sounds serious! Goodluuck! TYT! LU X' she smiled at herself, feeling rather proud at how well she knew him by now. She could always 'feel' when something to do with him was going to happen.

'Hey B. Finn's running late as usual. Want to meet up for tea?' she texted her really good friend.

'Sounds like fun! The usual place?' she received a few minutes later from Britney Abrams.

'Need you as? LOL' she rolled her eyes, as she picked up her car keys and hand bag, and headed for her car.

'Ten mins'

';)' she drove the three blocks to their favourite Café Le Cherie.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn drove around for the last thirty minutes in complete silence, just listening to the humming of the engine idling by, the sounds of the traffic and the natural sounds of life moving along not waiting for anyone. It was clear to both of them that they should not be together like this. That boat had sailed a long time ago. They had completely different lives now. Too many years had passed now to even feel any real connection.<p>

'Quinn won't be happy if she knew who he had spent the last couple of hours with. She had never been happy with anything _Rachel _relater' he thought to himself, scratching his head in frustration. 'He should never have replied to that text.' He shook his head miserably, and glanced at the sleeping girl next to him. 'What could he do now? She had just lost Jesse, she needed him, but did it _have_ to be him? Quinn was definitely going to freak, knowing he ditched her for Rachel again'

* * *

><p>Rachel's dream sequence<p>

"_I love you Rachel!" the love of her life whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck with his face, his usual way of saying goodbye to her, leaving a bit mark just behind her ear, so only he could find it next time they were together. Apparently it was to be after he had picked up something special._

_He had been very vague about it all. Even though she had tried to prise it out of him a million times already, but his lips were sealed. Even her puppy dog eyes and sexy smile couldn't even get it out of him this time._

_She sighed as she knew she had to wait when he was ready to spill his beans to her, and HE ALWAYS SPILT THE BEANS TO HER NO MATTER WHAT IT WAS. He couldn't help share EVERYTHING with her; they were each other's inspiration._

_"I love you too" he said to her before he started too walked across the road, turning around slightly to blow her a kiss that she pretended to catch._

"_**Jesse don't cross the road! Jesse why aren't you listening to me? Please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs**_

_In that moment a car turned the corner and came bustling straight for him._

_She gasped as she saw the look on his face, it wasn't a look that meant that he was scared of dying, but the look that said that he loved her so much and everything was going to be okay. She was going to be okay._

_The breath was soccer punched out of her a second time, as a loud scream evaporated out of her lungs and into the air, "Nooooo! Jesse!" she yelled as the car impacted against him like he was nothing at all. It stopped for a second to go around him, while it screeched its tires to make a fast getaway._

_"No No NO! Not again! Please not again" she begged into the air. "Not my man! Not my perfect man! He was... Oh god why?" she kept repeating over and over again._

* * *

><p>"No No NO! Not again! Please not again" she begged into the air. "Not my man! Not my perfect man! He was... Oh god why?" she kept repeating over and over again.<p>

He quickly stopped the car as he watched his ex-girlfriend thrash in her car seat wildly, screaming 'Oh God Why?' over and over again.

"Rachel… Rachel!" he unbuckled his belt, and leaned over the gear stick, gently shaking her awake from her nightmarish dream of her last moments with Jesse. He was going to need help with all this. He wasn't sure how to deal with all this. He was tossing in bringing in Quinn into all this. He hated lying to her; _she_ was his partner in life now and forever.

"Rachel… wake up… shhh… it's okay, it's okay" he tried to sooth her gently.

"No it's not Finn! It's never going to be okay again! Jesse is gone!" she wailed back at him, her shoulder's shaking uncontrollably, as he tries again and again to bring her in for a cuddle. After the fourth go, he gave up, and went back to his side of the car, silence once again taking over the car awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Finn. I know you're just trying to help. Sorry for being a complete jerk" she apologised tearfully.

"It's understandable, you just lost the man of your dreams…" he reasoned with her, wondering how he would be if he ever lost Quinn so suddenly. "You were dreaming of the last moments weren't you?" he took a wild guess.

"Yes… I was screaming for him to stop this time, not to cross, but it was like he wouldn't listen to me, and I don't know why" tears fell down her face once again.

"You can't change what has already happen, Rachel…" he said sadly, feeling even more horrible because he wished he was anywhere but there.

"Yes, I know. Mind taking me home please Finn?" she asked him quietly, and he nodded and looked at her questioningly for the address.

"Oh you don't know where we live do you?" she asked absentmindedly, closing her eyes, her mind drifting to when she first guided Jesse to her apartment before he had moved in. "Right on the next street, left two streets down the road. Yes that one Jesse. Another right, I have missed you two Jesse. Yes you silly duffy!" she giggled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Jesse keep your eye on the road! We'll get into an accident!" she exclaimed at him, trying her best to guide him to her new apartment._

"_But I can't take my eyes off you, you'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much…"he sang to her, with a huge grin on his face, taking her hand that she took back with a laugh._

"_You want to be taking a right on the next street!" and he turned then, but still continued to sing._

_"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you." God she loved how he sang, it made her melt, but she faked annoyance, and he laughed still singing._

"_Left two streets down the road. Yes that one Jesse." She giggled when he nodded to the street that she wanted._

"_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare; the sight of you leaves me weak; there are no words left to speak." He made dramatic faces at her that she equally matched back at him._

"_Another right, I have missed you two Jesse. Yes you silly Duffy!" she giggled some more at him. He was so sweet._

"_But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you." She nodded at him and he held her hand and she started to sing now as well._

"I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night. I love you, baby, trust in me when I say :Oh pretty, baby don't bring me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, Stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you.

You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much, at long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you. I love you … baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night, I love you, baby trust in me when I say: Oh pretty...

_You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you. I love you … baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night, I love you, baby trust in me when I say: Oh pretty..." they had somehow arrived to her apartment twenty minutes later. Having double backed several sound times. But they had enjoyed themselves way too much to care._

_End of Flash Back._

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much Jesse, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked absentmindedly, about to lean over and kiss him, and shaking her head when she saw Finn's face instead.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" came a voice outside of the car. He looked over at the car next to them. It was Quinn and Britney sitting in Artie's new car, looking very stunned and very pissed off.

"Quinn, this is _not_ what it looks like!" he explained to her.

"Ah… like you weren't about to kiss _Rachel_ of all people squarely on the lips?" she asked acidly.

"I was _just_ dropping her off to her apartment. That's it. Purely innocent" he said confidently.

"That wasn't _all_ that you were doing!" she said with such anger in her voice.

"Really Quinn…" Rachel tried to explain, opening the car door, when she realised that it was useless trying to reason with an angry person. "Thanks for picking me up. I appreciate it. Sorry for the troubles…"

"I sure _hope_ you feel that way" she screamed at Rachel, about to walk towards her in anger. Finn quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

"She's been through enough Quinn. Let her go…" he said with such sadness, that Quinn's anger evaporated as they watched Rachel walk towards the lifts.

"What do you mean Finn?" she asked curiously, worried that something that happened to him, looking him up and down, and seeing nothing wrong, and then walking around his car for any scratches or signs of an impact, and seeing none, and waiting patiently for an answer from him.

"Jesse died today. Right in front of her…" he said to her sadly

"What?" she asked in utter amazement, and felt so horrible after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who should I bring in next into this? Noah? Sam? Kurt?**

**Should Noah or Sam become her love or possible love interested? (well not right away, but it will be leading that way in some distant future) ;)  
><strong>

**Hrmm questions? Review please. Would love to know what you think ;)**


End file.
